The Con Artist
Synopsis Lisa ([[Alice Fernandez]]) the daughter of a "black sheep" and a gold digger, was one day kicked out of her aunt's house after being considered as a "misfortune" just like her mother. She has a special ability that nobody knows except her mother, the ability to tell if someone is a liar, because of her ability she was hired and took in by Jaime - a mogul in order to win against his rebelling grandson James. Cast *'''[[Gabe Lawrence]] as James Delos Reyes''' - the only grandson of Jaime and the only heir to his big conglomerate. He sometimes act like a brat and an arrogant prince, though he is really great at being straightforward. He often remarks others that he can read their minds and knows exactly if they are a liar or not (though this isn't actually true, he only had background checks in every of his clients). *'''[[Alice Fernandez]] as Lisa Tatlonghari''' - daughter of Minerva and Joaquin. She is beautiful and smart as well, she has a special ability in which she can tell when a person is telling a lie. An ability in which her mother had told her to be a gift to contradict their family's lineage of liars. After her mother's death she was left in the care of aunt Hilda, but eventually got kicked out by her after saying that she too is a misfortune just like her mother. She travels to the city and eventually met James's grandfather and was hired by him to foresee his grandson's lie. **[[Melanie Javier]] as Young Lisa Supporting Cast *'''[[Florentino Isidro]] as Jaime Delos Reyes''' - James grandfather and a mogul. He is strict and doesn't want to lose in any games. He loves his only grandson very much though is not very expressive about it and the reason James always rebels against him. He later on came to meet Lisa and was surprise that Lisa was able to see all his lies and because of this he hires Lisa in order to know what his rebelling grandson's mind. *'''[[Jan Garcia]] as Tyrone Pineda''' - James personal bodyguard but to James he is nothing but a "stalker" that is assigned by his grandfather. Despite being treated as his bodyguard every time he and James are like best friends. *'''[[Sandra Gonzales]] as Cindy Arellano''' - daughter of a rich family. She is the heiress into a big company just like James though her family is not as rich as James. She often acts as childish brat and is really good at provoking people. She is attached to James, since James is the first person to ever understand her situation (since they are both from a rich family). Though she doesn't like Lisa in the first place, they eventually get along and later on become friends and even love playing with people's lies when Lisa is around. *'''[[Lara Javier]] as Claudia Avenado-Arellano''' - mother of Cindy and a very beautiful woman. She is once crowned as "Miss Pretty Face" when she was younger. She was often seen tending her flower garden. She is nice and often like bby people. *'''[[Renato Russo]] as Emmanuel "Manuel" Arellano''' - a hotel mogul and Cindy's father. *'''[[Alyson Peralta]] as Joanna Estadilla''' - Cindy's personal maid. Special Participation *'''[[Eula Uytingco]] as Hilda Tatlonghari''' - Lisa's aunt. She is ambitious and treats Lisa as her slave and misfortune. Even though Lisa is the daughter of her sister, she doesn't Lisa due to the fact that she doesn't like even her own sister whom she's very jealous of. Upon the tragedy that befalls both her and her daughter, she kicks Lisa out of her house. Few weeks after Lisa left her household, she died from an unknown disease. *'''[[Katrina San Pedro]] as Minerva Tatlonghari''' - younger sister of Hilda and the mother of Lisa. She became pregnant with Lisa at a young age that causes the misfortunes to befall their family according to Hilda, due to the fact that every member of their family are often marrying at the age of 30 or so, but she married at the age of 20. She was blamed by the death of her parents right after her marriage and eventually got kicked out of their family. Upon her birth with Lisa, she and her daughter moved into country where they both lived happily until the very day that she got sick and eventually die. She still from time to time, look after Lisa as a ghost. Information